List of Petropolis characters
This is a list of characters in the Petropolis series developed by Bandai Namco Entertainment. Main characters Thunder Storminski Thunder Storminski, named Shocker Storminski (ショッカー・ストーミンスキー Shokkā Sutōminsukī) in Japan, and real name Theodore Amadeus Storminski, is the main protagonist of the majority of the Petropolis series. He is depicted as a coyote with orange fur and a tail the shape of a lightning bolt, who wears an aqua-green tunic and a brown satchel. When he was young, he witnessed the chimeras attack his parents and grandmother, which led to him being an orphan. Years later, the chimeras, led by the Chimera King, came back to destroy Applecrest Islands, Thunder's new home, driving most of the beastmen, him included, away from the islands. After he was pulled into the ocean, but was saved and sent to the Western Islands by Celtic (his mentor), he started his quest to kill the Chimera King. Throughout many obstacles, he succeeded and saved everyone, even his friends. After the battle against the Chimera King, he took on many other adventures, such as saving the Miracle Kingdom (twice) and destroyed a nest of chimeras in the center of the Earth. Thunder can be reluctant at times during fights, but he is still heroic with a great sense of justice. He is always ready to help those in need and always pushes himself to make sure that he does everything to help. Thunder is known for his electric abilities, which he used since the chimeras killed his grandmother. He also has the ability to transform into a chimera, which was used to defeat the Chimera King and other certain threats. Later, since Petropolis 8, he gained a small yet powerful version of his chimera form, known as the Shin Chimera, which he can invoke by using the dinosaur morphman Rex. Thunder is voiced in Japanese by Megumi Ogata and in English by Vic Mignoga. Julie Vixen Julie Vixen Foxwell (ジュリー・ビクセン・フォックスウェル Jurī bikusen fokkusuu~eru) is the female protagonist of the majority of the Petropolis series. She is a fox with pink hair, garbed in an orange sweater. Julie is the daughter of a famous inventor in the Western Islands. Though the Chimera King's invasion made her escape her life, she refuses to stand by the sidelines and watch him fulfill his desires, and that was when she met Thunder. The two agreed to put an end to his reign and save the islands. After the Chimera Wars ended, she remained by Thunder's side, often accompanying him and others in various adventures. She also fends for herself when fighting some other villains such as Wilhemina Witch. She's logical and focused, not to mention level-headed, but has a playful side to her, much like Thunder. She is a strong fighter, but when she feels that violence can be avoided and instead a compromise can be reached, she rather goes for a peaceful approach (though she won’t bother in any of the villains’ case). Julie is proficient in hand-to-hand combat, being versed in a dozen styles of martial arts. She's quick and agile, as well as acrobatic. She's at the peak of physical position of a beastman. She is skilled with various weapons, including blade weapons and firearms, but her favorite weapon is her Ace Gun. Aside from her weapons, she can use vehicles created by Ace, such as the Fox-Cycle and the Skywing, the latter used to defeat Wilhelmina and her goons. She is voiced in Japanese by Fumiko Orikasa and in English by Cherami Leigh. Fluff Cotton Fluff Cotton (フラフ・コットン Furafu kotton) is one of the protagonist characters in the Petropolis series. He is a young yellow rabbit who wears only a blue shirt. Born during a time where the chimeras were recently attacking, Fluff remembers not of the parents that gave birth to him because they were killed. Richter arrived to kill off the remaining chimeras to save Fluff, therefore adopting him. He met Thunder and Julie, who were both robbed thanks to him, but it was in order to eat in a restaurant (he, Richter and Hamlet were poor). After learning about the consequences of stealing, Fluff later apologized and asked for him to join them. Fluff is a very friendly and humble rabbit. Though lacking confidence at times, he is always quite capable around Thunder and often helps him out. While Fluff does not have any supernatural abilities or weapons, he is still capable of physical combat (thanks to Clawface's training). He also specify in using his jumping skills which can easily squash a chimera's head. He can run fast enough to chase a fast chimera. Fluff also has strong ears which can detect any distant sounds. Fluff is voiced by Sanae Kobayashi in Japanese and Rob Paulsen in English. Aaron Clawface Aaron Viktor Clawface, known in Japan as Aaron Victor Kira (アーロン・ヴィクトル・キラー) is one of the protagonist of the Petropolis series. A grizzly bear with a scar on his left eye wearing a leather jacket and a red shirt. Born in the streets during the time the chimeras were still scheming their attack, young Aaron was interested in the daily street fights he saw, and wishes to be one when he gets older. While his mother heavily objects, his father somehow agrees with his son and takes him to a private martial arts class. Many years later, and while the chimeras have started attacking, Clawface has excelled in his martial arts, but he quit before being promoted his new belt. All he ever thought about was how much of a street fighter he is going to become, so he rallied his own gang he later dubbed the “Brawl Bears.” He came across Thunder, Julie, and Fluff, but at first believed them to be intruders because they were on their territory, which caused trouble for the brawler, yet the situation was cleared fairly quickly. He has since then become a valued ally of Thunder's posse. Clawface can be very serious and usually likes to handle things by himself, but can be relied upon to help out whenever the islands need saving. He is also known to have a sense of humor. Clawface is one of the strongest figures on the Petro Islands due to his martial arts training at a young age. His brute strength is his equivalent to Thunder's powers. His extraordinary physical strength enables him to perform feats such as shattering boulders with his fists and tearing down trees. Clawface is also a well-trained fighter with a specialty in slicing due to his claws, which are next to indestructible and can slice through metal armor easily. He is also able to parry magical attacks, thanks to Walter. He is voiced in Japanese by Hiro Shimono and in English by Todd Haberkorn Rick Ogami Richard Ogami, better known as Rick Ogami (リック・オガミ) is one of the protagonists of the Petropolis series. He is a wolverine with raspberry red fur in most places, gold yellow fur on his paws and head, and brown fur on his feet and tail, who wears a blue full-zip hoodie over a brown loincloth. Rick was raised in the rainforests of the Southwestern Islands by his father, who moved away from Rick's mother after a disagreement. Despite this, he wished to be a great hunter like his dad. However, the chimeras attacked, and Goro fended for himself to bring his son to safety, but he was stabbed by a chimera. Before he died, though, he gave Rick his pet worm-lizard, Basil, and told him to find his mother. As the Chimera Wars proceeded, Rick was hiding in what used to be his father's hut. But once the chimeras started to invade his home, Basil quickly entered Rick's body and he transformed into a wolverine monster. Throughout fighting the chimeras, he “accidentally” attacked Thunder and defeated him. Rick, back to normal, took Thunder to his hut and asked if he was a chimera and if he trusts him or not. Thunder agreed to these questions and asked if he could join him to fight the Chimera Wars. Rick accepted and became part of the battle. Rick is usually a very calm and optimistic individual, rarely showing aggression. But he still despises the chimeras, their leader, and anyone who follows. He is very passionate about his pet Basil, as well as his friend Clawface. In terms of combat skills, Rick is less refined then his friends, but his speed and his strength make him a very strong fighter nonetheless. As a wolverine, he can release pungent scents to scare away those who threaten him. But his true powers lie in hunting expertise. His specialty includes traps of various kinds, which he can create from natural materials, and is also an expert on any kind of herbal substance. With Basil inside his body, Rick can transform into a beast. His strength increases, as well as his speed and instincts. The only downside is that he has little control of his form. Rick is voiced in Japanese by Masaya Matsukaze and in English by Dave Wittenberg Walter McBlowhole Walter Washington McBlowhole (ウォルター・ワシントン・マクブローホール) is one of the main characters of the series. He is a blue whale with yellow skin that starts from his bottom lip to the end of his tail. He only wears a purple shirt. As a child, Walter was and was not lucky during the Chimera King's attack. Lucky because he and his family were not killed by the chimeras, but not lucky because his parents and brother's lives were taken by a “virus” sent by the chimeric entity Erebus. This “virus” did not infect Walter, though, as he formed a “contract” with said virus and it transformed into a morphman later named Krow. Now under the care of his family's butler, Kurt, Walter now lives a solitary life with Krow. However, during the Chimera King's invasion, Walter found Thunder and Rick outside of his mansion and took them in for some tea and bread. Thunder informed Walter about the chimeras’ invasion across the islands and their desire to enslave everyone. Walter was afraid that Krow could be linked to the chimeras and went to his room to think about it. After a few minutes of deciding, Walter beckoned for Krow to come with him as the two joined Thunder's quest to stop the Chimera King. Walter continued to learn more of Krow's origins. It is later revealed that Krow was part of Erebus, an evil entity from 2 billion years ago which was defeated by Thunder and a female coyote cyborg named Kayla. In spite of this, Krow still remains loyal to Walter. Sometime after the Chimera Wars, Walter has become closer to his friends. He has a strong sense of protection, instilled in him by his father, and with growing confidence his use of Krow has increased. Walter is valued member because of his ability to use Krow. Krow is a morphman, a beastman, mostly miniature, that can transform into a variety of weapons. With him, Walter can craft different weapons, such as the scythe, rifle, and hammer. He can also throw large portions of Krow in the forms of knives. Walter was later able to fuse with Krow, becoming Reaper Walter, in which he is covered mostly by Krow's feathers and wielding a stronger version of the Black Scythe. Walter is voiced in Japanese by Takahiro Sakurai and in English by Todd Haberkorn. Chippy Nutcheeks Mikoto Nutcheeks (ミコト・ナットチークス), also known as Chippy, is one of the main characters in the series. She is a chipmunk with pink fur and a schoolgirl outfit. Chippy was born in a tranquil section of the Eastern Islands, where little to no fights took place and most of the beastmen lived in peace. Sadly, this peace was disturbed by the arrival of the chimeras, which led to the death of many of the beastmen, including Chippy's father. Chippy and her mother had to move someplace else, but they did not leave the island because they feared the chimeras would come after them as well. Years later, as Chippy was heading to school, she felt something was amiss in her normal life, if not just the chimeras appearing. Julie was the one who disguised herself as a student to escort Chippy and the others out of what appears to be a fake school composed of chimeras. They had to escape the “school” and Thunder and the others, who were with an eel named Electro, were left to deal with the giant chimera. After the chimera was defeated, Chippy asked the others if she would like to come with them. After the Chimera King's first and final defeat, she returned to Eastern Islands and after graduating from high school stayed to join Thunder and his friends. She is currently enrolling in college. Her caring nature seems to have given her the ability to talk almost anybody out of danger. Due to being extremely protective of her friends, Chippy can be extremely aggressive towards the enemies of the heroes. She's brave, bold and decisive, though this sometimes leads to her acting without thinking things through. She is also studious and diligent in learning. Chippy has a very good heart; she's always willing to help others, she never gives up, and she's one of the most optimistic and cheery characters. Chippy was taught karate during her years at high school, so she has very good skills in hand-to-hand combat. She's skilled enough to go toe to toe with Julie and even Clawface. She is also a valuable member because of her companion, a cat spirit she named Miyu during the heroes' time in the 4th dimension. With Miyu, she can launch at far-away foes. Miyu can also transform into a giant tiger spirit to protect Chippy during the direst of situations. Chippy is voiced in Japanese by Yukari Tamura and in English by Monica Rial. Tusk Woo Lee Kiba Woo Lee (キバ・ウー・リー), known as Tusk overseas, is one of the main characters of the series. Tusk is a woolly mammoth clad in a yellow pelt toga and has small tusks inside his mouth. Raised in a small village of mammoths in the high north, the village paid protection money to a mercenary group to protect them from the invading armies of chimeras. However, Weapons Wombat, who led the mercenaries at the time, chose to abandon the village when it was clear the chimera army wouldn’t win, leaving them to their fate. Tusk was the only survivor, and was so traumatized with these events he chose to leave his home and ended up in the Southeastern Islands, where he learned how to meditate and forget about the tragic events. He at one point saw Thunder and his friends, who were searching for the chimeras on the Southeastern Islands. Thunder sees Tusk meditating and leaves his group to join him. He doesn’t know that he was meditating, so he started a conversation, which ended up one-sided. But Tusk was finished with his meditation and he saw Thunder sitting next to him. The two had an actually conversation about how their parents died and that they were the last of their kind. After hearing that Thunder, Rick, and Walter were captured by Weapons, he joined Julie and the others to rescue them. After the end of the Chimera King's rule, Tusk remained in the Western Islands with Julie and Fluff. In some points, he is seen taking care of Whirlwind, who was hatched after saving his egg in the Northern Glaciers. Tusk is rather level-headed in most situations, even when fighting. He identifies the tone and level of the battle before charging in, making him the most strategic of Thunder's group. Tusk has a great deal of compassion towards Whirlwind and acts like a role-model for him. He holds a great deal of respect for the others as well and follows their orders or instructions without question. Tusk was self-taught in the ways of kung-fu from the Eastern Islands. He can easily break rocks and throw foes such as chimeras long distances. Rumor has it that he rivals Clawface and Rick, and is one of the three strongest beings on the islands. However, this strength can be controlled through the method of respiration, where it will weaken slightly. At times he loses his sanity. If that happens it becomes difficult for him to retain his focus. Tusk is voiced in Japanese by Mitsuo Iwata and in English by Sonny Strait. Grace MacGryphon Grace MacGryphon (グレース·マックグリフォン) is one of the main characters of the series. She is a gryphon with brown feathers and a purple school uniform and glasses. Grace's family was not harmed by the claws of the chimeras, but rather a group of assassins from the Western Islands. Though she does not remember at the time, Grace brutally killed these assassins and ran away from home. Ever since that day, she became a common target to not only the chimeras, but also the Pine Tree Force (PTF). When the PTF came, Grace made an attempt to run from them, claiming she was innocent. But she was still captured by the PTF and was sent to their ship that was headed for Prison Cove. Sometime after she was captured, Thunder, Walter, and Rick were also kidnapped by the PTF. They found Grace bound inside the ship's storage room. They freed her, but they were all spotted by the PTF, who were then spotted by the chimeras. She felt the need to fight them all, but she held back until something snapped inside her, which caused her to go berserk and kill “her babies,” as well as some of the PTF soldiers. Grace introduced herself as “the Chimera Empress (キメラエンプレス),” and reveals that she was once the wife of the evil Chimera King whose spirit now resides in Grace. While this was questionable to the others, they let her join the battle against the Chimera King, her “husband.” After the Chimera Emperor died, Grace managed to control her alter ego only until situations worsen. She even reveals that she is in love with Walter, and will do anything to be his wife. Grace, due to living her childhood as a “killer,” has been shy most of the time, and still is to this day. She often stutters when she speaks, and can have the urge to run when someone mistakes her for a killer. However, despite all of this, Grace is actually a polite lady. She tends to help those who are lost and can settle a dispute independently. She is considered the “motherly figure” of Thunder's group because of this. The Chimera Empress, on the other hand, is the complete opposite. She is crass and rather rude, and can tend to swear whenever she feels like it. She also acts lewd towards men, especially Walter. She does not hold back when it comes to fighting her foes. She might even go far by killing them. As Grace, she is not very trained, but she is a decent fighter. Her nimbleness helps her evade attacks easily as well as being a decent runner. But as the Chimera Empress, her skills become improved. In addition to these improvements, she can throw kunai out of her own feathers. She has a lot of knowledge about beastman physiology and knows how to hurt and disable all kinds of foes. Her specialty includes pressure points, using them to quickly disable a foe. Grace is voiced by Arisa Ogasawara in Japanese and Cindy Robinson in English. Whirlwind Spinner Whirlwind Spinner (ワールウィンドスピナー) is one of the main characters of the series. He is a duck with green feathers, wearing only a red bowtie. Whirlwind's egg was laid during the latest Chimera Wars. He lost his parents and was eventually sent away from his home. But since he was still in his egg at that time, he did not remember. His egg ended up in Southeastern Islands, where he is founded by Tusk. It was under his care for four years (Tusk was still in the islands when he found the egg). Some years later, the day before he hatched, Tusk and the egg tried to hide from the Chimera King at the Northern Glaciers. They hid inside Walter's ship, where Tusk also tended Bolt and Celtic. The Northern Glaciers were about to crumble apart when the Chimera King caused an earthquake, causing Tusk to almost drop the egg. He saved it, but then realized it was going to hatch in a few seconds. Before Tusk could even send the egg to its nest, Whirlwind hatched anyway and spoke to Tusk. Thunder and the others came back to the ship and saw Whirlwind. They let him join, but they still have to prepare for the final battle against the Chimera King. Some time after the Chimera Wars, Whirlwind pondered about his real family and where they are now, unaware of their presumed death. Regardless, he still sticks with his friends to the end. Whirlwind is mostly naïve and not completely smart. Being a duckling, he knows little of the world around him, which makes him more curious. Despite this, Whirlwind always strives to be a good hero and wishes to reunite with his parents (if they really are alive). He can also be a bit random. Whirlwind is really close to Tusk, almost as if they are brothers. He is considered to almost everyone as a “son” or “brother.” In terms of combat, Whirlwind is the least experienced as most of his attacks involve pecking and headbutting. Even at his age, he is considered weak. However, in spite of this, Whirlwind excels in aerial abilities such as flight. He can also avoid aerial attacks in this state. Whirlwind was also taught by Tusk to control the speed of his flight. This would make him fly easier and will not give him any complications in his flight patterns. Whirlwind is voiced by Kumiko Watanabe in Japanese and Benjamin Diskin in English. Antagonists Supporting characters Category:Characters